Past, Present, Maybe Future
by talkie302
Summary: It's been two years since the Cahills stopped the Vespers from activating a Doomsday device. Now, things are going smoothly for Amy and Dan Cahill. Both are living a normal life for once. Of course it is the Cahill family, and bad things are bound to happen. Once these things start to happen, it all goes downhill. Rated T for mature topics. FULL Summary inside. (Please read!)
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

It's been two years since the Cahills stopped the Vespers from activating a Doomsday device. Now, everything seems to be going smoothly for Amy and Dan Cahill. Amy is about to finish high school, has an acceptance to a prestigious college, and even has a boyfriend. Dan has finally cracked out of his shell- leading him to have many friends, be a part of the school's soccer team, and even a job at a local electronics store. Both are finally living a normal life. Of course, this is the Cahill family, and bad things are bound to happen. And once these things happen, it _all_ goes downhill. Adding onto these many problems, some _very_ unexpected things start to happen.

**...**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new fanfic! :D I'm excited to start writing again, but I might be a bit rusty, so please bear with me. :P **

**Basically, this story just started to form in my mind after I finished **_**Day of Doom**_**. I hope that you all will enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing this. :)**

**So, I don't really read 39 Clues fanfictions, so I have no idea if my idea has already been written. As the story progresses, please tell me if I am writing the same story as someone else! .**

**And before some people mention it, no I haven't read the **_**Unstoppable **_**excerpt, so things from there will not appear here in this story. **

**D/C: I don't own **_**The 39 Clues **_**or **_**Cahills vs Vespers**_** series! **

...

**Prologue**

Amy Cahill stood up from her seat as the school bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. The 18 year old reminded herself that there was only a couple of weeks left of her high school life. Then it was off to a prestigious college for her. She smiled as she picked up her books slowly, waiting for everyone to file out of the classroom. Even though she wasn't shy anymore, she still refused to attract any attention to herself.

"Hey! You're Amy Cahill right?" A voice spoke out. Amy jumped and turned around quickly, ready to strike if she needed to. Amy sighed and relaxed when she saw it was just a fellow classmate- Maya Davis. Maya looked harmless with her chestnut brown hair swept into a ponytail and oval glasses framing her soft, brown eyes. Amy displayed a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, that's me. Do you need me for something?" Amy said. Maya did not return her smile.

"You were Evan's girlfriend right?" Maya asked, a bit of sadness leaking into her voice. Amy froze. She hadn't heard that name for a very long time now. Her mouth ran dry, and she swallowed hard. _Why is he being brought up now?_ Amy thought to herself.

"Yes, I was," Amy answered, with her voice growing soft. Maya nodded, and then pointed to a calendar hanging in the classroom. Amy looked at the calendar. She took in a sharp intake of breath. This day, two years ago, Evan Tolliver's funeral took place. She remembered rain, sadness, and tears.

_After everyone left, Amy was the only one left in the cemetery. She had walked up to his gravestone, and left a bouquet of roses in front of it. Before departing, she whispered something to the empty graveyard. _

_ "We won, Evan," Amy said, tears pouring out of her eyes. _

"Would you like to come with me? To, you know, visit him?" Maya asked quietly, snapping Amy out of her thinking. Amy looked at Maya. Maya's eyes were glued to the floor, and Amy could see her eyes were turning red from tears. Suddenly, Amy remembered who Maya was. When Evan was alive and well, Maya was a close friend. She remembered seeing the two together in the library often.

"Uhm, sure," Amy replied hesitantly. She hadn't been to his grave ever since the funeral. Maya looked up and gave Amy a small smile.

"Thanks, Amy. No one has ever gone with me," Maya explained. "I'll meet you in front of the school in 10 minutes, okay?" Amy nodded. With that, Maya shuffled out of the classroom. Amy walked out after her, and arrived at her locker moments later. After piling textbooks, notebooks, and everything else that she needed for her homework, she sauntered out to the front of the school. She checked her watch, and saw that she had a few minutes before Maya would meet her. She pulled out a book from her backpack, and began to read.

"Amy! What are you doing? Let's go!" Someone shouted from the road in front of the school. Amy looked up expecting Maya, but instead saw her 15 year old Dan. Amy closed her book, and walked up to Dan.

"I can't leave yet, so you go on ahead of me," Amy told him. Dan pouted.

"Why not? I want to go get some cinnamon rolls!" Dan exclaimed. Amy sighed.

"I'm hanging out with a friend," Amy said, hoping to get Dan off her back before Maya arrived. Dan stuck his tongue out.

"I didn't know you had any friends!" Dan said jokingly. "Fine! I'll go alone. Meet you back at the house!" Dan started to walk in the direction of the nearby coffee bar. Amy opened her book again. She was only able to read a few sentences before Maya tapped on her shoulder.

"Let's go," Maya said. She and Amy started walking towards the Attleboro cemetery. The walk would take around 20 minutes. _I hope that this walk won't be 20 minutes of silence,_ Amy thought. When the two girls were about half way there, Maya finally spoke.

"Do you think he's okay?" Maya asked while looking up towards the sky.

"Yeah…I think he is," Amy replied. She was thinking of when she had met Evan- in the world of the dead. They had talked, and to Amy, Evan didn't seem depressed. Maybe a bit bummed out, but Amy knew he'd be fine after some time. Maya nodded. After a few more minutes of silence, Maya spoke again.

"Why do you think he died?" She asked. Amy looked forward, not wanting to meet Maya's eyes. "You know the truth, don't you?" Maya continued. Amy bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming.

When Amy returned from the traumatizing trip around the world for Vesper One, many concluded that Amy was somehow linked to Evan's death. Some even blamed her for it. Because of that, Fiske spoke to the school, telling them that Evan had died from natural causes. Fiske told Evan's parents this also. The school held a short assembly, explained the cause of death, spoke a few words, and everyone was dismissed. Thankfully, because it was 2 years ago, a majority of Amy's classmates have forgotten about the whole ordeal. Despite this, there were still a few, like Maya, who were still suspicious.

"What? Don't we already know?" Amy lied smoothly. Maya sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," Maya said, but she did not sound completely convinced. The pair finally arrived in front of the cemetery. They reached Evan's gravestone after a short walk. Maya pulled out a small arrangement of flowers and a little box of cookies from her bag. **(I learned that Evan liked to bake cookies from the 39 Clues Wikipedia! Just a little trivia…) **

"I miss you a lot, Evan," Maya said while placing her gifts in front of his resting place. The girls spent some moments in silence, remembering all their experiences with him. With tears in her eyes, Maya left the cemetery after a few more minutes. Amy sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Evan," Amy whispered. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. "If I could have saved you, I would have." Amy checked her watch. Fiske, Nellie, and Dan would probably start to worry if she spent more time here. As Amy was leaving, she remembered that others were put to rest here also. She turned around and walked further into the cemetery, and reached her destination. She looked down at the gravestone of Alistair Oh. Amy said some generous words, and walked a few gravestones away. Before her stood the two gravestones of Isabel and Natalie Kabra. She just stood there, swaying slightly with the wind, thinking about how even the evilest of people could turn in the blink of an eye.

"I wish I could have said goodbye to them," Ian Kabra said. Amy turned to see Ian walking up to the graves. "I'm very happy that mother turned good when we needed her most," Ian said softly. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Both of them are happy together. Isabel really did care for you both deep, deep down," Amy said, trying to comfort him. She remembered seeing Isabel and Natalie holding hands, looking like a normal family, in the afterlife. Ian looked down, refusing to show his face.

"Do you really think so?" Ian asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"I know so," Amy replied. Ian started crying and wailing. She moved over and hugged him. Just then, a cloud split open, and the rain poured down, making the sad day even gloomier.

...

**A/N: Okay so that sucked… o.O But that was just the beginning people! I wanted to clear up some things though:  
**

**1) The Maya OC will only appear in this prologue.**

**2) Most of the things that happened in this aren't really relevant to the rest of the story. This was just kind of setting it up. :P**

**3) I know that this kind of seemed like an Amy x Ian, but it isn't.**

**I really hope that you guys enjoyed this! The next chapter will start to dig into the actual story, so just stick around and see! Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of a Roller Coaster

**A/N: Welcome back to **_**Past, Present, Maybe Future**_**! I know that the beginning was probably really boring…but oh well. .**

**I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter better... :P**

**D/C: I don't own the **_**39 Clues**_** or **_**Cahills vs Vespers**_** series.**

**. . . **

**Re-cap:**

"_I wish I could have said goodbye to them," Ian Kabra said. Amy turned to see Ian walking up to the graves. "I'm very happy that mother turned good when we needed her most," Ian said softly. Amy nodded in agreement. _

"_Both of them are happy together. Isabel really did care for you both deep, deep down," Amy said, trying to comfort him. She remembered seeing Isabel and Natalie holding hands, looking like a normal family, in the afterlife. Ian looked down, refusing to show his face. _

"_Do you really think so?" Ian asked, his voice cracking a bit. _

"_I know so," Amy replied. Ian started crying and wailing. She moved over and hugged him. Just then, a cloud split open, and the rain poured down, making the sad day even gloomier._

**. . .**

**Chapter 1: The Start of a Roller Coaster **

"Amy! Why are you soaking wet?" Dan exclaimed as Amy walked through the front door of the mansion. Nellie was taking classes at a nearby college (she didn't want to be separated from Amy and Dan anymore) and wouldn't be back until late at night, while Fiske was out buying groceries (Amy and Dan had to do a lot of convincing.) Amy grabbed the corner of her t-shirt, twisted, and watched as a stream of water was released.

"Something called rain," Amy replied sarcastically. Dan blinked.

"Oh! That's why soccer practice was cancelled!" Dan realized. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Don't you pay attention to the announcements?" Amy asked. Dan made his are-you-kidding-me face.

"C'mon, Amy. It's me. What do you expect?" Dan asked. Amy sighed.

"Yup, you're right you little dweeb," Amy said as she walked up the staircase leading up to their bedrooms. Dan stuck out his tongue behind his sister's back. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Dan yanked his phone out of his pocket. It was Atticus.

Hey Dan! Jake and I will be visiting you guys tomorrow! I'll be bringing my laptop and all my computer games. Anything else you want me to bring?

Dan smiled and typed out his reply to Atticus. Even though he had finally started to make a lot of new friends, Dan still got excited whenever he got to hang out with Atticus.

After they helped defeat the Vespers, Jake and Atticus decided to move into a house near Amy and Dan. Well, it was mostly Jake wanting to stay near Amy, but Atticus wanted to hang out with Dan a lot also.

Dan dashed up the stairs, and flung open Amy's bedroom door. Amy jumped up from her desk chair, where she was currently pulling out homework from her book bag, and stood in a fighting stance. Amy relaxed when she saw it was Dan.

"Oh my god, Dan! You can't just fling yourself in here without permission!" Amy scolded. "What if I was changing or something?"

"Obviously you're not," Dan noted while observing that Amy was dry now. "I guess you don't want to hear some news about your boyfrieeeend," Dan continued in a childish tone. Amy's cheeks turned red.

"Shut up! We've been dating for two years now! You should be used to it!" Amy reasoned. Dan shrugged.

"It's still fun to tease you about your boyfriends!" Dan blurted before he could think. Both Amy and Dan froze, and silence filled the air, as they remembered Dan teasing Amy about Evan in the past. Awkward. Amy cleared her throat.

"So, uhm, what did you want to tell me about Jake?" Amy asked, hoping to change the atmosphere.

"Your little Jakie-boo and Atticus will be coming over tomorrow around the time we will get out of school," Dan said. Amy ignored the nickname; she was too excited about Jake! They hadn't seen each other for a while, and their only communication was through texts.

"Okay then! Now get out of my room!" Amy yelled as she shoved Dan towards the doorway.

"Ah! You don't have to shove me! And wipe the creepy smile off your face!" Dan yelled back as Amy slammed her door in his face. Amy strolled back to her desk and started her homework while still smiling. She had a feeling tomorrow would be a good day.

**. . .**

**The next day… (Afterschool!)**

"Dan, hurry up! We don't have time for this! Jake and Atticus are probably already at our house!" Amy shouted. Dan's face was currently glued to the window of their favorite coffee bar.

"B-B-But they have cinnamon rolls today!" Dan argued. Amy let out an exasperated sigh, and marched over to Dan. She then proceeded to grab Dan by the arm, and yank him away.

"We can get cinnamon rolls tomorrow! And didn't you get cinnamon rolls yesterday?" Amy asked.

"Psh, I need cinnamon rolls everyday!" Dan said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You'll survive." Amy finally let go of Dan when they were _far_ away from the coffee bar. Dan started pouting. Amy sighed yet again. "Fine! We can get your stupid cinnamon rolls tomorrow!" Amy compromised. Dan was about to start cheering when he realized something.

"But tomorrow's Saturday," Dan said. Amy shrugged and smiled a little.

"Guess you'll have to wait until Monday," She said while sticking her tongue out at Dan. Dan returned the gesture. After a few minutes, the siblings reached the front gates of their home. They both ran up to the door. Amy reached it first, and pulled her keys out of her bag. When she unlocked it, Dan practically kicked down the door. They were greeted by Nellie, who was walking by the door in order to get to the kitchen.

"Hey kiddos! Welcome back. Jake and Atticus are waiting in the living room by the way," Nellie told them. Amy and Dan nodded in appreciation, and zipped off towards the living room. When they were near the room, both of them slowed down, and walked calmly through the door. Jake and Atticus looked up from their books. Jake had a loving smile while Atticus had an excited grin.

"Hey," The 19 year old Jake said to Amy as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi," Amy said while hugging him back. Atticus and Dan looked at each other.

"Ewwww," They both said in unison.

"Oh be quiet both of you," Amy said while blushing. "This will be you in the future."

"Yeah okay. Let's hope that doesn't happen for a while. Until then, Atticus and I will be in the media room, saving the world from aliens! We have no time to waste! C'mon Atticus!" Dan shouted as he fled the room. Atticus followed him out of the room. Amy and Jake pulled apart.

"So, do you want to go somewhere?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Amy replied happily.

"Where do you want to go then?" Jake asked. Amy shrugged.

"Anywhere's fine with me," Amy said with a smile. Jake smiled back.

"Since we're probably going to take an hour to decide where to go, let's just go to the park," Jake said with a slight chuckle. Amy nodded in agreement. She put down her book bag, and grabbed her phone and keys.

"Jake and I are going to the park!" Amy shouted, hoping to get a response from someone.

"Okay! Just be back by dinner! I'm cooking tonight!" Nellie shouted back from the kitchen. With that, Amy and Jake walked out the door.

**. . .**

Amy and Jake walked around the park, holding hands and talking. The couple did this a lot, so they got to know each other better more and more, especially since no one is trying to kill them constantly. Finally, after a few hours later, Amy and Jake settled onto a park bench- their favorite one. On that particular bench, nothing surrounded it. If someone were to look up, all they'd see is the sky. As Amy and Jake sat on it, a nice orange glow, from the sunset, started to illuminate the sky. Amy glanced at her watch.

"I think it's about time to head back for dinner. If we don't eat what Nellie cooks for us, she's going to get mad," Amy joked. Nellie now attended a culinary college nearby, instead of her original school in Paris, and now she took great pride in her cooking.

"I think they can wait a few more minutes," Jake said nervously. Amy looked up at him. Normally, he'd say it in a joking matter.

"Jake, is something wrong?" Amy asked, concerned. Jake shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nah. Just, I don't know, I've been thinking a lot recently…about the future and things like that. You know, especially with college and stuff," Jake replied. "Do you ever just think of the future and feel overwhelmed?"

"Yes, I do a lot actually. For one, I constantly worry about Vespers or some other crazy group rising up and attacking us again," Amy said with a sigh. Jake nodded.

"You know, for some weird reason, whenever I'm near you, all I can think about is the future," Jake said. Amy looked at him with worry. "I mean that in a good way," Jake continued with a smile. Amy relaxed.

"I do too, for some odd reason," Amy agreed. An awkward moment of silence.

"Hey, I just realized, I don't know your middle name," Jake said suddenly. Amy looked a bit taken back from the sudden question.

"Uhm, my middle name? It's…Hope. Hope, like my mother's name," Amy told him with a faint smile on her face. Jake smiled.

"That's a beautiful name," Jake complimented. Amy went pink.

"Thanks," She said.

"So, Amy, I've been thinking, during all these long periods when I'm away from you, I can't stand it. I always think of you," Jake began. Amy's eyes widened as she realized where this was heading.

"J-J-Jake? Wh-what are you doing?" Amy stuttered. _Oh my god, will that ever go away? _Amy thought to herself. Jake slid off the bench, grabbed Amy's hand, and kneeled in front of her.

"I decided to take matters into my own hands. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Jake said while pulling out a little velvet box. He opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. Amy took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Jake…," Amy began.

"Amy Hope Cahill, will you marry me?"

**. . .**

**A/N: mwahahaha. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL FOR LEAVING IT OFF LIKE THAT! :D**

**Ok all jokes aside, thanks for reading another chapter! I appreciate it a lot! **

**If you want to review then great! Reviews are always welcome with open arms! :D **

**If not, then follow this story, favorite it or something like that so I know that there are people out there who actually want to read. :) Plus, it's always nice to know that someone enjoys my writing…**

**Again, thanks for reading! I hope to see you next time!**

**~ Goodbye**


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**A/N: I'm sorry! I didn't clarify this in the last chapter…so PLEASE READ THIS OR BE CONFUSED:**

**Thanks 'dude' (guest reviewer) for pointing this out! :D So Jake is supposed to be 20 because he's two years older than Amy, but in this fanfic I made him 19…so yeah…Amy is 18 while Jake is 19…  
Sorry for not talking about it!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! More fun with the Cahills! :D**

**D/C: I don't own the **_**39 Clues**_** or the **_**Cahills vs Vespers **_**series!**

**. . .**

**Re-cap:**

"_So, Amy, I've been thinking, during all these long periods when I'm away from you, I can't stand it. I always think of you," Jake began. Amy's eyes widened as she realized where this was heading. _

_ "J-J-Jake? Wh-what are you doing?" Amy stuttered. Oh my god, will that ever go away? Amy thought to herself. Jake slid off the bench, grabbed Amy's hand, and kneeled in front of her. _

_ "I decided to take matters into my own hands. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Jake said while pulling out a little velvet box. He opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. Amy took in a sharp intake of breath. _

_ "Jake…," Amy began. _

_ "Amy Hope Cahill, will you marry me?"_

**. . .**

**Chapter 2: Surprise?**

Even though Amy had figured out what Jake was going to do a few moments beforehand, she was still stunned. She just sat there with her eyes widened, looking back and forth from Jake to the ring. Her face was flushed pure red.

"Jake…w-why so s-s-sudden?" Amy asked. _Ah, I need to make this go away! _Amy thought to herself. She cleared her throat. "We're both _really _young to get married, don't you think?"

"It's like what you said earlier; the Vespers or some other group could appear and attack. I may not get any other chance," Jake explained. Amy was speechless. She wanted to say yes, but there were so many things to worry about. Her mind started to make a list on its own. _We're both way too young. What if the Vespers were to find out? Oh god, what if people from school find out? What if- _

"Amy?" Jake said with worry. _Great, she's probably going to say no. _Jake thought sadly. Amy's heart and thoughts were going 100 miles per hour. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She repeated this a couple times.

"Yes," She suddenly whispered. She made up her mind before she could start worrying again.

"Yes?" Jake asked excitedly. Amy swallowed, and exhaled a bit.

"Yes," Amy repeated louder. She flashed Jake a huge smile. Jake let out a huge sigh of relief, laughed, and returned the smile. After placing the ring on Amy's finger, the couple hugged each other tightly.

"We should probably go back now," Jake suggested. Amy nodded. The pair got up, and started walking home.

"What should we tell everyone?" Amy asked timidly. Jake shrugged.

"I'm fine with whatever you decide."

"Let's tell them after dinner," Amy decided. She slid her long sleeve down to conceal part of her fingers and the ring.

"Alright," Jake agreed with a smile.

**. . .**

Right as Jake and Amy walked through the door, Nellie was bearing down on them.

"You're late," Nellie said.

"We lost track of time, sorry," Jake told her smoothly.

"Well, dinner's already served. Go wash up and join us," Nellie told them. Amy and Jake nodded, and walked off to the bathroom. When they finally arrived at the smaller dining room (there are two dining rooms: a formal, large dining room, and a smaller, regular, everyday dining room), everyone was already gathered at the table. At the head of the table was Fiske, with Nellie at the other end of the table. Dan and Atticus sat next to each other to the right of Fiske. The two open seats were to the left of Fiske, which Amy and Jake sat in.

"Alright, Amy and Jake are here now. Time to put away those games, Dan," Fiske said while eyeing the handheld devices in Dan's hands.

"You too, Atticus," Jake said. Atticus pressed a few buttons, shut his device off, and shoved it into his pocket. On the other hand, Dan did not comply. He quickly held up his index finger.

"Just one more level," Dan said. Fiske sighed. Amy rolled her eyes. She lunged across the table with lightning speed, and snatched the device right out of Dan's hands. She pressed the pause button, and placed it behind her back.

"Hey! I didn't save!" Dan whined. He stood up, and started to make his way over to Amy.

"I paused it for you," Amy defended.

"I still want my game back!"

"C'mon, Dan! Just sit down and eat for now!" Nellie jumped into the argument. Dan made a face at Amy, and returned to his seat.

"Finally," Fiske said with relief. "Now that everyone's seated and comfortable, let's start eating." As everyone started eating, conversations were started. It was a normal evening, with a normal dinner, until something caught Dan's eye. As he shoved another spoonful of food into his mouth, he saw something glitter in the corner of his eye. He looked up a bit from his plate, and concentrated where the shine was coming from. His eyes landed on Amy's hand. Before, he hadn't been able to see her hand very well, but now that her sleeve had slid down a bit, he could see that she had a ring on her finger. A ring. Not just any ring used as an accessory, but a brilliant, shining, diamond engagement ring. Dan spit out his food with shock.

"What the heck?" Nellie questioned. Atticus turned to look at his friend.

"What's wrong? Is Nellie's cooking that bad?" Atticus blurted out. Nellie glared at him, and he muttered an apology.

"Dan, are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Fiske asked with concern.

"Dan! Other people are eating right now. Can't you save your weird habits for another time?" Amy said. Jake only raised an eyebrow. Dan coughed a bit, and wiped his mouth.

"Since when were you married?!" Dan asked loudly. Everyone turned their heads towards Amy (except Jake of course), and looked at her with their 'WHAT?!' faces. Amy's face flushed red and Jake became tense.

"Wh-wh-what?" Amy said, not knowing what to say. Dan looked at her hand with the ring.

"That's an engagement ring right?" Dan pointed out. Now, everyone looked down at her hand (except Jake, yet again). Amy's eyes widened, and she quickly put her hand in her lap, hiding it from everyone's view. Unfortunately, everyone had already seen the shining gem.

"That definitely looks like an engagement ring," Atticus observed with both his eyebrows raised in surprise. Amy looked around, meeting everyone's curious gaze.

"Um, surprise?" Amy said.

**. . .**

Fiske had called a family meeting in the living room. Amy and Jake sat on a couch together with everyone else facing them. Fiske and Nellie sat in arm chairs while Dan and Atticus were sprawled on another couch. There was an uncomfortable silence after everyone assumed their places. Jake coughed.

"So…," Jake began.

"When did this happen?" Fiske asked.

"Right before we came home," Jake said.

"That's why we were late," Amy explained. Fiske nodded.

"And when did you plan on telling us?" Nellie asked.

"After dinner," Amy said. Fiske sighed.

"Amy, Jake, I don't want to be the one stopping you two, but there's a long list of reasons why this is a bad idea," Fiske said sadly. Nellie nodded in agreement.

"You're both _really_ young to be getting married. Just think, are you sure you want to be settling down this early?" Nellie asked.

"Also, if danger were to come along for either of you, it would_ automatically_ put the other in danger," Fiske said.

"Yeah, it's not really easy to hide marriage certificates," Nellie added. As Fiske and Nellie started to list other reasons, Jake and Amy looked at each other. Jake place his hand over Amy's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Amy took a deep breath and straightened her posture. She held up her hand, and Fiske and Nellie stopped talking.

"Look, we appreciate your concerns, but I think that we'll be able to handle it," Amy told them.

"All we need is your blessing," Jake said. Fiske and Nellie looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Okay, you've got my blessing," Nellie said.

"You have mine also," Fiske said. Amy and Jake let out sighs of relief, and smiled at each other. Dan jumped up off the couch.

"Atticus! Do you know what this means? We're brothers!" Dan said excitedly.

"Woo hoo!" Atticus shouted. The two teenagers started jumping on the couch, as if they were kids again. Fiske looked at Amy and Jake with a small smile.

"Well, I guess we should start planning," Nellie said, also smiling.

**. . .**

**A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter! It's much appreciated! **

**If you guys have any questions, PM me or review! **

**See you next chapter! :D **


End file.
